I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detecting and monitoring physiological parameters in patients. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system and technique for detecting and monitoring multiple physiological parameters that employs micro electro-mechanical systems or MEMS technology. Specifically, the system utilizes such technology in an attachable form to detect multiple physiological parameters from the surface of the tongue of a patient and communicates real time information regarding specific parameters to the associated patient and clinician. The system also can be used to stimulate the tongue to create real time biofeedback to the patient to assist in disease management and behavioral modification.
II. Related Art
Current wearable monitoring alerting devices do not provide real time information derived from contact with bodily fluids. Such communication has been limited to specialized implantable monitoring devices. Wearable devices heretofore have been quite limited in scope and dissemination of information.
It is known to use data input devices having multiple sensors to sense the physical position of a human tongue to control external equipment through the use of the tongue instead of a limb of the human body. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,598,006, 8,044,766 and 8,242,880. An electronic tongue sensor for taste testing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,004,152.
However, present devices have limited usefulness and it would present a distinct advantage if a wearable system were devised that could be based on the tongue of a patient and could be used to detect and monitor a plurality of physiological parameters from the surface of the tongue of a patient and communicate associated data on a real time basis to a patient and/or clinician.